Eshcal
Eshcal was the twelfth god(s) to exist. Information Block Name: Eshcal Domains: '''Air, Exploration, Weather, Death, War '''Appearace: Eschal is made of air, he is invisible and can be percieved only as a sensation, as the caress of the breeze or the fury of a storm, however he can choose to concentrate his essence to create a visible appearance, his favourite one is a large humanoid with four wings and a falcon head. Symbol: four crossed wings Background Eshcal was born from Lohak, as the god wished to test his power again, mostly created for a whim of the Shaper he was quickly abandoned in the void. The god of Wind struggled to create a focused form to interact with the other gods, and liberate himself from the pull of gravity, choosing to take the winged humanoid just because he liked the shape. The god travelled the void for a while, he visited the world of Verda, where he granted the boon of wind in order to help life in his work of colonizing the realm. Understanding that he could not oversee his domain alone, or maybe was too lazy to really focus on that, Eshcal infused small fragments of his essence in every wind of creation, giving life to powerful spirits, known as the 1001 Winds, tasked with the burden of leading the currents and collecting tales about the world for Eshcal to listen. Alone in the void of space Eshcal fell asleep from the first time, entranced by the dreams that he found during his slumber he decided to bring a little of that realm with him in creation, giving life to his first son, Shry, the dreaming one. Eshcal has a passionate soul, and a strong desire to encounter others of his kind. Attracted by a vision in his dreams he went to visit Yrie a world blessed by the power of Maibe, Eshacal was in awe of the goddess and created for her as a gift, the Herrim, beasts that incarnate a perfect balance of sun and wind… It was on Yirie that he met for the first time Grawlf, a brother of Lohak, wise and dutiful, the god was on a path to bring peace to the chaotic universe, in order to provide the gods a meeting place Grawlf created an hall of power, that should represent a neutral ground for the divine beings. Eshcal himself supported the decision of the older and wiser being and created for him a guardian made of fury incarnate to protect the Court against those who plan to break peace of that realm. However at that time Eshcal was not convinced of the court effectiveness, knowing the nature of the other divinities that he has met. Entranced by the beauty of life after creating the Herrim and witnessing to the beauty of many new beings Eshcal decided to learn more about that miracle and went to the Isles of Wonder the domain of Khitis, patron of life. Eshcal witnessed sublime end yet devastating power of his own domain when a couple of his winds begun fighting on the islands, killing a few of the isles inhabitants Unable to stop destructive power of the storm, as Eshcal was entranced by its beauty, he still felt remorse for the death of these creatures and resolved in adopting their offspring as his own, granting them a small portion of the storm power and creating a new species of behemoth from the abandoned eggs. At first Eshcal was unaware of the Sister’s death, having never met them, but he soon found out that the essence of the storm victims was unable to find their way to the afterlife as they have always done, unwilling to let them wander alone at the mercy of the creatures that inhabit the void Eshcal begun took the responsibility of shepherding the dead spirits to the River of Souls. A curious explorer by nature Eshcal navigated the river of death, but for the first time in his life he experienced an overwhelming fear and was unable to follow it to the end and see the destiny that awaits the souls after the end of the river. When Lohak attacked Grawlf in rage for the death of his mother, Eshcal felt his call and went looking for him, there he found out about Brinn plan to rescue the god and put an end to the unnecessary violence that was plaguing the divine realm, a plan that he promptly accepted. After creating the world of Kandras, a gaseous giant capable of capture and twist light, mostly out of his desire to test his ability to shape matter Eshcal moved back to the Isles of Wonder, there he decided to make another experiment in order to better comprehend the nature of life. He crafted for himself an armor of flesh, shaped like a stormfang behemoth, and locked his divine mind with a supernatural shield so that he could only think as a beast, but still remember everything after coming back to his divine form. In beast form he experienced hunger, fear, pain, lust and many other feeling that was totally alien to him. After joining for a while a pack of stormfang's and mating with one the ruling females, Beast-Eshcal was killed by a charge of horned drakes scared due to a storm. Pulled to the World On The River Eshcal was unable again to pass to the great unknown beyond and was helped to his senses by the dead souls of the river, grateful for the god help in guiding them to the afterlife. When the The Eternal Clock heralded the coming of a new age Eshcal managed to recover his mind and wrote everything he had learned from that experiment on a scroll, given to Grawlf to complet his Codex. Back to the Isles and totally unnoticed by the god, his behemoth mate gave birth to a large batch of eggs, the largest one hatched producing two half god twins. Planes * The Court of Winds, eshcal divine retreat and court where his servants congregate, its also one of the main settlements of the Djinn race. Artifacts * The Page of Instinct, given to Grawlf for the Codex. * The God Bones, the skeleton of the form assumed by Eshcal while trying to understand how life worked, they have some supernatural power, that is still unknown and attract dying creatures. Exarchs * Sarris * Evshan * Eiron, an Herrim given a sharp mind and Eshcal power to search and protect the goddess Maibe. Heroes * Not yet. Races and People-Groups * The 1001 Winds, minor aspects of Eshcal, these spirits has being created to oversee the element of air and explore the cosmo for their master, each of them will come back at a precise moment of time and bring to their master knowledge of what they have seen during their travels. * Tos'Arai, Wardens, death souls that volunteer to guide others to the afterlife. * Toi'Sar, a subrace of the Warden dedicated in understanding how living creature dies. * The Pure, a subrace of Tos'Arai, eagle headed, they are warriors, focused on hunting the undeads and the leaders of the Crusade of Sorrow. * Aszhari, mortals sons of Eshcals generated while during his attempt to understand life as a mortal creature, they will soon grasp their semi divine nature and develop into a strong and arrogant lizard race. * Blessed Ones, a variation of the Aszhari gifted with wings and a closer bond with their god, these creatures are extremely rare. * Masaren, albino lizard-men, resembling bulkier troglodytes they have a simple mind and live peacefully among the Aszhari. * Jeraca, or living vampires are a variation of the Masaren, created by blood magic and without Eshcal direct intervention these beast like vicious humanoid are guided by a powerfu bloodlust. * Zang, a race of sentient jellifish made of solid gasses, that lives on Kandra, they have a friendly and caring nature, however their body is dangerous to more traditional living creatures, that combied with their disconforting apperance and inability to communicate vocally makes them extremely unnerving to other races. * Djinn creatures made of desires and energies from the elemental chaos. * Qaresh, Dark Djinns. * Storm Archons * Death Dragons, a draconic variant that inhabit the World on the River * Coatl, these serpentine creatures was created by the Twins to help revitalizing the burned Verda. * Kandras Dragons, feral draconic creature infused with Kandras elditrich energies. * Mourners, the spirits of those who have lost their patron god, they inhabit the divine tomb. * Elder Nymphs, (better name coming soon), nature spirits capable of awakening mortal's primal instincts. * Lizardmen * Kobolds * Dragonborn * Stormsoul Genasi Beasts * Herrim or sun falcons, Eshcal forged these creature composed part of sun and part of wind, to please lady Maibe, that he has seen in a dream. Proud and honorful, but at the same time playful these beasts fly over the sky of the golden world. * Stormfang Behemoth, the god used his power on a few abandoned eggs out of compassion after killing the partents with a storm by mistake, turning the young drakes into powerful, but maybe a little agressive monsters. * Kandras Eels, lesser elemental creatures that inhabit the world of Kandras, they somehow accumulate the world elditrich energies and the electricity created by its inner core, eating them can grant supernatural powers for a short while. * Eshcal Beasts, powerful non sentient dragon like creature, infused with the essence of the wind god they can fly for extensive amount of time. Plants * Not yet. Landforms * Eschal is responsible for the creation of atmosphere and air on each planet, creating a protective shell on Verda. * A giant gaseous world, Kandras. * The Plain of Bones, the last resting place of many inhabitants of the Isles of Wonder. * The Hall of Reflection, a memorial to the death world of Yrie. Power Level 1.3 PP/day Category:Gods